


高歌着的恋人絮语

by Ckaserin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckaserin/pseuds/Ckaserin
Summary: *HP&FB GGAD*现代AU 各种私设捏造有*是《花与爱丽斯》的系列番外小故事





	高歌着的恋人絮语

阿不思•邓布利多坐在副驾驶座上，一边有气无力地拿着叉子把最后一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，一边看向右手边威风凛凛的、酷得跟什么似的爱人。午后三点基本是所有上班族昏昏欲睡的时刻，即便是大学教授也不例外。他不住地揉着眼睛，一个呵欠后登时泪眼朦胧。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”身边人关切地问。

“不好。我太困了，都怪这该死的时差，”他没好气道。

现如今的伦敦正是早春时分。今日难得阳光明媚，但阿不思却无暇享受这些。早上才和一个学生谈了毕业论文，下午他就一直坐在办公桌前，捏着笔在浅紫色的便签纸上给学生作业写评语。好不容易看完手上的作业，把纸张按顺序理好，用曲别针夹紧后整齐地摞在一旁，他才摘下眼镜，打着去送文件和买咖啡的借口溜出办公室，想在校园里闲逛一番放松心情，等到了时间就回家休息。

昨天他才从洛杉矶连夜飞回来，整个人都头痛欲裂，晕晕沉沉。倒时差总是需要一个过程，而这两天他也的确没有什么人需要见。第二天他没有任何行程安排，他甚至想好了回家之后吞几颗助眠的药，然后就蒙头大睡。

然而身边人的出现打断了这一切美好设想。当时他正拿着咖啡往回走，看着天上大片大片缓缓飘着的云朵。他啜了一口特意未放奶糖的黑咖啡，浓郁的苦味纠缠着他的唇舌，然后远远地看到前面的路边靠右停着一辆白色的敞篷跑车，车主懒懒地倚在车门上，戴着副墨镜，低着头在看手机。阿不思看不清他的脸。该是哪个学生在等恋人吧，真是招摇。他不禁想。他低下头，打算刻意地快速走过。

而等步出几米，他却觉得有些不对劲。他回过头来，再次把目光投到那个年轻的车主身上：那人长得很高，一身蓝紫色的休闲西服，双手插在兜里，脖子上系着条蓝色的暗纹丝巾。

对方也歪着头看他。他咧嘴笑着，顺带还朝他吹了声口哨。

心上人在面前，这实在是很惊喜。然而高兴之余，回想起前几日酒会当晚那场无端的争吵，他还是敛了敛心神，生硬而克制地问对方怎么出现在这里，而来者晃了晃一头沙金色的长发，笑意盈盈：我来哄你啊。

但阿不思并不是个会因为一句讨好而心软的人，爱人的油腔滑调他早就见怪不怪，何况他最近心头的确有许多事。他们就像那个晚上一样再次激烈地争辩起来，无外乎是“某个人前两天一大早就从我床上消失了，话也没给我留一句，我知道他肯定是生气了”、“谁说我生气了？我没有生气”、“哦？那为什么一言不发离开我？”、“那是因为我要工作，格林德沃先生。恕我直言，身为老板的你从来都不能理解上班族的苦”诸如此类毫无内涵的对话。

事实上，阿不思并不想和对方多说这些。他觉得爱人的理解思路实在是幼稚至极，而他的确从头到尾都没有生气。这有何意义呢？他想。这样很愚蠢，就像两个未能言明情意的中学生一样傻乎乎地互相望着，再没有下一步的动作，并且在望见有人在朝对方搭讪时气愤莫名，以至恶语相向。

几番争论下来，企业家只是有些好笑地抱起胳膊看着他，良久，感慨道，看来您对我很有意见，邓布利多先生。

哦，是的，您能够意识到这一点真让我感到庆幸，先生。他挑了挑眉，嘴角勾成不冷不热的弧度。坦白而言，我对您的意见实在是太多了。就比如——就比如你一定要像个暴发户一样把你的保时捷开到学校办公楼下吗？

他越说越来劲，朝着对方身后那台嚣张的跑车抬了抬下巴。

为什么不能？甜心，你男人可是亿万富翁。

又是这样理直气壮的发言，语气里仿佛带着与生俱来的自豪感。阿不思望着这位不速之客的脸，即便隔着那副茶色的墨镜，他也能看到对方那双溢满笑意的眼睛。

他并不惧怕与人争辩，甚至能够说得上是巧言善辩，而爱人不时的超直球总能让他无话可说。这是犯规，但他偏偏就很爱这个。他想。承认吧，阿不思，你爱极了，你爱惨了他，真没办法。

他一直绷紧的表情一下缓和了下来。对方笑嘻嘻地凑过来摸了摸他的手，紧接着去揽他的腰。

然后他就顺理成章地被对方拐进车里，像是被匪徒拦路劫走一般——并且，在回家的路上，他居然还在心安理得地享用由这一切的始作俑者为他提供的沙河蛋糕。

他抬手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，再次打了个呵欠。

“我觉得我们需要谈谈，亲爱的。”身边的人兀自开口，把他飘忽的思路拉扯回来。

当然。他想。我们当然需要谈谈，但不是这个时候。他现在真的困得没法开口，恨不得闭上眼睛从此一睡不醒。对方见状，不免有些埋怨地哼哼着，现在知道教书不如待在我身边时好了吧。

“我很不舒服。”他呼出一口气，心烦意乱地开口。对方知趣地安静下来，让那些将要说出口的话语在半梦半醒之间化作灰烬。

阿不思无意抱怨工作时间的苛刻，毕竟为学生解惑本来就是老师的职责所在。事实上，在大学工作对阿不思来说并不是件太辛苦的事，总归是比他结婚之前在美国经常没日没夜地睡在那个逼仄窄小的办公室里，忙得有上顿没下顿好得太多。

定时上下课，偶尔做演讲，不需要做家务，工资待遇十分可观，城市交通无比方便，周末还能看看戏剧和画展。三十岁出头能拥有这些，他觉得他的生活已经算是过分幸福了——如果不考虑阴晴不定的天气，他或许真的愿意把伦敦称作人间天堂。

而我曾经定义为人间天堂的地方却不在此处。他懊恼地想。

但他的确不想在美国待着。他曾经不止一次地和米勒娃抱怨，如果可以他永远都不想再回去，因为每次去一趟都会感觉自己被折腾得筋疲力尽。而朋友只是颇有兴致地打趣，问这是不是来自已婚人士的炫耀。

这不是炫耀，这是残酷的现实。他想。事实上，阿不思感觉自己到现在忽然没有了结婚的实感。几年前举办婚礼时，他们欣喜地交换戒指然后接吻，亲朋好友们真诚地说着祝你们新婚快乐，欢呼一片，一切都看似美好无比。然而这几年下来，好像婚姻这样的词汇已经失去了它原有的浪漫含义，他一想到婚姻，就只能联想到他在那些数不清的酒会和宴席里连轴转，机械地笑或不笑，只有教书才能让自己清醒。

或许在交换戒指的刹那，浪漫的爱情就轰轰烈烈落下帷幕。

放轻松，这就是婚后生活。女人也只能出言宽慰，一脸爱莫能助。她端着茶杯，颇为同情地感慨，婚后的男人还真是没有自由啊。

还真是没有自由。他自嘲地想。这一切都要归因于某个人——是的，某个人，某位他挚爱的人。盖勒特•格林德沃，他的爱人。逃避现况是不现实的，而不去想他是不可能的——就连刚才在咖啡馆里买饮料，他都在想着对方——他拿着菜单看了半天，犹豫许久还是买了杯黑咖啡。他的爱人非常喜欢红酒、香烟，喜欢黑咖啡，诸如此类苦涩而后劲十足的东西。而他不喜欢这些。他喜欢甜甜的东西，喜欢吃很甜很甜的蛋糕，还喜欢往咖啡里放四五勺砂糖。但他今天实在是太困了，又太累了，而他觉得自己需要保持冷静而专注的头脑，于是他学着爱人点了一杯黑咖啡，想让自己清醒一点。

他为什么会没有结婚的实感呢？他想。自从婚后，他的左手无名指上就一直卡着那只钻戒，而身边几乎所有的人都在对他说“你结婚了”。曾几何时他以此为转折点，开启了一段新生活：他辞掉了纽蒙迦德的工作回到英国任教，搬进空无一人的房屋里，像个大学生一样规矩地从家中和校园间往来。但那间屋子与其说是住处，不如说更像是学生宿舍，并且是毫无生活气息的学生宿舍——他从不在家里做饭，三餐向来都是在外面解决，他也鲜少在那个宽敞的客厅停留，更多的时候是锁上卧室的房门，躺在床上看书或者使用电脑。

他在校园里也鲜少和同事们提起另一半，比起低调更像是刻意避嫌。即便方才他和爱人的进一步亲热险些被同事迎面撞上，他也能迅速推开对方，把手上的文件夹都推到他的身上，然后面不改色地向来者介绍这是格里森(Grinsen)*，是我的一个学生，我交代他一点事情。同事笑着揶揄，说真是个可爱又好学的男孩子，邓布利多教授一向很严格的，你得非常努力才能拿到二等一。

来自陌生人的无心调侃自然能够激起他年少爱人的脾气。礼貌地等对方离开后，盖勒特才抱着手臂，气鼓鼓地问，难道直接承认我是你的丈夫就这么丢人？

并非是我不愿意，只是多一事不如少一事罢了。他想。于是这样的宽慰就又反了过来，就像那晚一样，就像无数个曾经他们共处的年月一样——他叹了口气，抬着手捋平对方的衣领，然后又摸摸他的嘴角，就像在给一只波斯猫顺毛。

这很难说。你知道的，我也是身不由己。

他撅着嘴，表情有些无可奈何。

……毕竟我男人是个亿万富翁吧。

尔后他们十分默契地笑起来。他的爱人显然对这样不正经的恭维极为受用。他就像个孩子，他想。他很可爱，而逗他玩是一种乐趣，看他展露出笑容又是另一种欣喜。

阿不思仰躺在客厅里的沙发床上，身上盖着一条素色的毛毯，睡眼惺忪。他久久地盯着天花板上的水晶吊灯，又把目光挪向矮桌上那一束鲜艳的玫瑰花，感觉浑身乏力。

他可能是在爱人的搀扶下勉强走进来的，也可能是被对方一路从门口抱进来的。下午他实在是太困了，一沾到沙发，他就昏睡了过去。他睡了很久，期间不时听到嘈杂的声响，盖勒特在房屋内来回走动，这让他感受到晦暗不明的安心。

他看了看钟表，现在正是凌晨两点。他看见盖勒特从厨房里走出来，手上还端着一小杯东西。对方脱掉了那件西服外套，上身只穿着一件黑色衬衣，袖子挽到手肘。

过来陪我躺一会，亲爱的。他说。他感觉一阵口干舌燥。

盖勒特坐到他身边来，小心地把杯子放在桌上，然后摸了摸他的头。此时此刻阿不思觉得他应该说点什么。他要说什么呢？他想起对方先前在车上和他说“我们需要谈谈”，那时他精神恍惚，无从思考，而现在的确是个可以开始长谈的时刻。

对方伸着手把他扶起来靠在自己的肩膀上，然后把杯子凑到他嘴边。他偏着头抿了一口，发觉那是蜂蜜酒。他顿时感觉嗓子不那么干涩了，胃里也一阵暖意。他抬手抱住对方的腰，把鼻尖埋进他的衣领里，对方心领神会地把杯子放回桌上，然后抱着他。

他们聊天，却又不只是交流。阿不思安静地靠在对方的怀里，听着他的爱人絮絮说着前几天发生的事情——他先是去了一趟布鲁塞尔，和一个连英语单词都说不清楚的法国人谈事(“巴黎人的英语真的太可怕了！我恨巴黎。”对方这样不满地抱怨。)，紧接着他去了斯图加特看展览，从法兰克福转机飞伦敦的时候顺带给他买了蛋糕。德国人回忆完这些，转而又开始对这间房屋发表来访评价，他颇为不满地表示他发现自从他上次离开后，厨房里的厨具和餐具再没有挪动过，都积灰了，真是浪费了这个漂亮又宽敞的厨房，他又说，房间里那台电子琴总归是缺点意思，还是应该买一架钢琴摆着，以及哪里哪里显得过于单薄，需要再添一幅挂画。

他真乖。这是阿不思的第一反应。虽然在大多数人眼里，盖勒特•格林德沃是个过分强势的主导者，而他也一直习惯做一个倾听者。爱人的言语总能施展出无形的压迫感和蛊惑力，让人心怀敬畏，又愿意聆听，而此刻对方却把他搂在怀里，轻声叙说着这些生活的琐事，这种反差非常奇妙。

他今天也很乖，简直难得。他想。曾几何时，对方一直是任性妄为的存在，他锋芒毕露，居家和照顾他人这样的词汇完全不能和他联想到一起。但他的确变了，他变得温柔而富有责任感，变得有担当；他会做饭，会下意识考虑家庭，就像是常人眼里那种最完美的丈夫。与如今的对方相比，他好像才是那个不懂事爱撒娇的人。

他为什么不会困？阿不思有些好奇。现在很晚了，他为什么还如此精神？

盖勒特的声音听起来有些飘忽，继而慢慢地停了下来。他低着头，看着逐渐清醒过来的阿不思，眼底闪烁，期待着他的开口。

我最近看了个研究报告，说是晚婚有助于维持婚姻关系。专家的建议是情侣们应当在三十岁以后再结婚，不然婚姻关系极易破裂，走向崩溃。

良久，阿不思兀地说了这么一句。

……你一定要在这种温情满满的时刻，在你二十九岁的爱人面前说这个吗，亲爱的？德国人一头雾水。

你是在暗示什么吗，你不会后悔了吧。

不。阿不思笑着看向对方略显惊诧的眸子。

如果每天都有沙河蛋糕吃，我是不会离婚的。他舔了舔嘴唇。

他伸手勾住爱人的脖子，给他一个吻。“真高兴在这里见到你。”他说。他感觉嘴里弥散着薄荷的辛甜。

夜总是一样的。伦敦的夜晚，或是洛杉矶的夜晚。如此安详，如此静谧。深夜里有人，他们抱着枕头入睡，或是拥着恋人一同失眠，陷进寂静的深渊里。

恋人絮语总是缠绵，虚虚实实，甜甜蜜蜜，让人心甘情愿溺死在这用言语汇就的海底。

如果我今天下午不来接你，你打算去做什么？盖勒特贴在他的耳边问。

不知道。也许在家里看书，或者睡觉。

你不再去酒吧了？

他顺着掌纹去扣阿不思的手，让两人的手指交缠在一起。你不再喜欢跳舞了？……你改邪归正了？他有些惊讶地问。

改邪归正这样的字眼居然会是从你的嘴里说出来用于形容我的，真是难以置信。阿不思暗自腹诽。不过他还是十分坦诚地回答，是的，就像你所说的那样，我改邪归正了。

为什么？

因为我结婚了——盖勒特，结婚。

他把被扣住的那只手翻过来，无名指上的钻戒闪闪发亮。

那你真听话。对方笑着说。

这是一句由衷的评价，但阿不思的心里却有些微妙。他诚惶诚恐。他一直习惯乖巧，毕竟大部分人都不会拒绝乖巧。学生时代在师者眼里他是好好学生，做事妥当，下意识为他人着想，循规蹈矩，毕业后他把所有的大胆和张狂全都压进他们的事业里，而他也依旧举止得体，拿捏着恰到好处的放纵。他总是反复告诉自己，不要轻易流露心声，至少不要在外人面前轻易流露心声。即便是在恋爱时也是如此，他总是习惯去体恤的那一个，恋人年轻又调皮，不懂得温柔，那就他来，不懂得包容，那就他来。

但走到现在，人总还是会有想要任性的时候。

如果说盖勒特•格林德沃在婚后变得懂事，那么他则是变得任性了：他时常觉得自己变得非常情绪化，有时的举措甚至出乎他本人的意料。就如同在下午，面对爱人难得的讨好行为，他没说过几句好话，他甚至没说几句话。这并不能单纯归因于他的疲倦和精神不佳。也许他该说这是场迟到的叛逆期，他时常冒出无端的怨意，尽管他不明白究竟有什么可埋怨的。难道我还不满足吗？他想。我拥有如此美好的伴侣，又何须艳羡他人的爱情呢？

也许是因为婚姻的确会消磨浪漫和理性。他想。年少时他们翘首期待能够将这份爱公之于众，能够结婚，能够手牵着手走在阳光下。婚姻是他们最终的目的。这一切的到来自然弥足珍贵，然而婚姻却是束缚爱情的牢笼和枷锁，况且他们的婚姻还和纽蒙迦德紧紧联系在一起。之前的争执并不是偶然，或许早有什么已经初露端倪，而他们需要保持警惕。然而，保持警惕，就意味着设防，也就意味着留有余刃。夹杂了这些后，这份爱就早不如以往澄澈。而他并不愿意在哪一年的哪一日，在爱人的枕下发现一把即将击向他的手枪。

冷冷暖暖纷纷扰扰，把他困进死局里。

但他依然渴求着纯粹的、毫无杂质的爱。他要真相，也要爱。这也许是出于对古典文学的执拗憧憬。更何况对方来到他的生命中时的确像个所向披靡的骑士，跋山涉水，把鲜花和爱情送到他的手上。他英勇十足，那他就回以万般柔情。

盖勒特伸着手过来拢住他的腰，把他往自己怀里带。他跨坐在对方的腿上，搂住他的脖子，望向他山明水秀的眼睛里。

他爱我。阿不思想。他见过我的意气风发，也见过我的羸弱支绌。他一定非常非常爱我，否则他是不会和我结婚的。他不能离开我。他愣了一下，发现他竟然被自己有些偏激的占有欲吓到了。

他回过神，看着爱人的嘴唇翕动着。如果我们有个女儿就好了。对方忽然说了这么一句。我想我会很愿意教她弹钢琴，然后你可以为她读那些你喜欢的诗集作品，就比如丁尼生、华兹华斯之类的。

他在谈未来。阿不思意识到这一点。他在描述对未来的构想，那些更遥远的、让人心怀期待的事情。人是由千百个想法堆叠而成的，而人总是需要畅想，需要幻想。

但不仅仅是这些，还远不止这些。他想。十八岁那年他梦想过属于他们的庞大帝国，梦想过壮观的婚礼，时至今日那些都已实现。但他仍旧想要更多的东西，他厌恶平庸麻木的生活，他想要始终激情澎湃的、不灭的爱。

未来是难以捉摸的、诱人心魄的存在。那太远了，又太近了，谁也说不准，谁也握不住。他们如今的美好畅想，有朝一日能够通向彼岸，得以实现吗？谁也不知道。人生犹如一场未落幕的悲喜剧，而情节曲折，跌宕起伏则是必然的过程。

可你自己就是个孩子，盖勒特。他无法评价爱人过于跳跃的思维，只能无奈地笑倒在对方的肩头。再说了，亲爱的，你连一首儿歌都不会唱。

我可以学，未来我可以给她唱《雪绒花》，或者《莉莉•玛莲》之类的。

《莉莉•玛莲》？你认真的吗？

哦，我非常认真，亲爱的。

盖勒特主动拉开了两人的距离，他挑了挑眉，身体往后仰着，一手搭在沙发靠垫上。

他故作正经地清清嗓子，压了调，改着节拍唱了一句，轻快又明朗。依依不舍被他唱成了快乐的咏叹调，却不乏情意绵绵。

如果这里有钢琴，他一定会按着琴键给自己伴奏。阿不思想。就像曾经那样，他会把《致爱丽斯》改成巴洛克曲风来演奏，那听起来很俏皮，很生动，很维瓦尔第，让人心醉神迷。

亲爱的教授，我的歌唱得如何？我能拿到二等一吗？他坏坏地笑，瞳孔里流光溢彩。

阿不思没有说话，只是扬起嘴角慢条斯理地解开爱人的丝巾。蓝色的丝织物顺着衣领滑落，对方兀地伸出手，使劲拽住了丝巾的末端。

那要看你在其他方面的表现如何。英国人笑道。

那条丝巾被狠狠地拉扯着，两人一刻也未肯放手。这好似某种博弈，场面上暗流涌动，蓄势待发，而谁赢了谁就能抢占先机。阿不思低下头，看着爱人那副争强好胜的神态，他没有松手，却感觉自己的脚像是有点抽筋。得益于他颇占优势的姿势和位置，对方暂时没能看出他的弱点。

这真是难以言喻的心情。年轻的时候他们总有耗不尽的热情和冲劲，被性欲冲昏头脑，温存时分甜言蜜语挂在嘴边，变着花样互相给对方编腻歪的爱称，怎么肉麻怎么来，而在拥有了这样实在的婚姻关系后，他们却把耐心都放在了不动声色的对峙上，好像那是比肉体上的互相取悦更为重要的东西。

而在这个时刻他无比确信，他十分享受爱人用这样危险又富有攻击性的神情看着他。

——盖勒特在下一秒主动松了手。阿不思把丝巾紧紧地攥在手中，失去平衡向后倾倒，对方一把搂住他的腰，把他按回了自己怀里。他扶着他的脖颈，粗暴地堵住他的嘴唇，顺带翻身把他压在身下。

去他妈的博弈。阿不思想。明显还是享乐最为重要。

他可怜的脚和那条丝巾都得到拯救了。他发出一声满足的叹息，快乐地搂住身上人的脖子，双腿攀上他的腰间，阖上双眼，伸着舌头热烈地回吻，吻得舌根都发疼。那条皱巴巴的丝巾被扔到哪里去了？没人想管它。他想。它总不会消失。

你是不是对此期待已久了？在接吻的间隙，他听到对方得意洋洋地问。

是的。他想。我需要你，我渴求着你。但他没有出声。屋内依旧安静，这个夜晚是如此的安静。他们缄默不语，毕竟他们都明白在共处时间所剩无几、且双方都无比疲倦的状况下，比起直接的抚慰而言，强撑着精神的告白是无用的激情宣泄。他们如此清醒，又如此默契。

狂热的性爱总会伴随着成倍的疼痛，情到至深时对方体贴地把手指递到他的嘴边，他却不忍心下嘴去咬。这个人在床上还是这样放肆，他疼得无以复加，偏着头把眼泪蹭进对方的掌心里，喉咙里发出破碎的呜咽声。他把头用力地往沙发深处陷去，身体拧成一个十足别扭的姿势。爱人俯下身，温声细语，你还好吗，甜心，我弄疼你了吗？

客厅内开着暖气。他用力眨了眨眼睛，发觉脸上满是汗水。轻柔爱抚让他冗杂的心绪飘散开，那根紧绷的弦也松懈下来。恍惚之间他闻到属于玫瑰的香气，也许还有凉凉的薄荷，以及甜甜的酒。他还隐约嗅到烟草的味道。这些在空气中缓缓流动着，他无法分辨它们究竟都来自何处。

“你就像个小娃娃一样。”对方温声道。

“我的阿不思，我的宝贝，我的爱人，我多愁善感的小娃娃。”

我输了。阿不思想。他的眼眶发热，有什么东西在胸腔里坍塌得不成样子。

他真是个恶魔。他有些恼怨地想着。盖勒特•格林德沃真是个恶魔。这个男人用温柔的亲吻击昏了我，揣着利刃剖开了我的胸腹，闯进我的身体里，用力地在我的心脏上一笔一划刻下了他的名字，鲜血汨汨地淌着，那伤口永远无法愈合。我会在每一个想念他的日夜辗转反侧，感受到撕心裂肺般的痛楚。我念着他的名字，疼得心头酸涩，疼得牙关紧咬，流下眼泪来。他这样掌控着我，影响着我，而我是心甘情愿的。我爱他，我如此爱他。

阿不思穿着一件烟灰色的长风衣，双手揣进兜里。他站在空旷的停机坪上，傍晚有些猛烈的风吹得他睁不开眼睛。年少的爱人站在面前，白衬衣黑丝巾，仍然一副快乐模样。他揉着一头乱翘的卷发，十分欣喜地表示你能来送我真是难得，转而又关切地问，亲爱的，你昨晚是不是没睡好。

我的确没有睡好，但这并不能怨你。毕竟和你在一起的时候我根本不想入眠。他想。但他只是摇了摇头，勉强挤出一个笑容。

那你有什么话想和我说吗？对方笑嘻嘻地发问。

这就很像那些老电影里的诀别场景，明暗的灯光下，两人欲言又止，目光闪烁，脸上带笑，心头万般情深意重翻涌。

送时能说的话有很多，注意身体、照顾好自己等等诸如此类的关心总归不会出错。但离别是令人难过的。阿不思并不是一个擅长告别的人，许多年前他曾经在机场看着对方挎着背包头也不回地往前走，离开这片土地，远渡重洋，去到另一个崭新的世界，只留给他一个模糊的背影。

他不会流泪的。盖勒特•格林德沃永远不会流泪，永远不会失声恸哭。当时他想到这里，胃里忽然一阵绞痛，疼得他根本直不起腰来，他用手掩住口鼻，无助地让泪水漫过眼眶。

因而自那之后他总是先选择离开的那一个，擅自离开也是个不错的方式，毕竟离别就意味着要看着对方的影子消失在目光尽头，而那让他很难过——虽然离别并不代表着不再相见，但永别也的确是一种离别。

曾几何时，他以为随着时过境迁自己已经对这样的场景产生免疫了，然而他没有。

果然记忆力太好也是种罪过。

我一刻也不想和他分开。他苦恼地想。我如此怯弱，我真自私。

他垂下眼睛盯着自己的鞋尖，眉头一皱，认命般地掉下一滴眼泪来。

盖勒特连忙走上前，双手扳过他的脸庞，用拇指揩去那些泪痕。“嘿，亲爱的，我不会有事的，”他有些好笑地解释，对方仍旧咬着嘴唇，任由泪水滑过下颌骨。

“好吧，好吧……听着，阿不思，”

阿不思听见爱人呼喊他的名字。他吸了吸鼻子，勉强抬起眼睛，张嘴急促地呼吸着，隔着一片水汽他能看见对方那双漂亮的眼睛。

“我爱你(I love you)。”

他一字一句地、认真地说。

来自日耳曼语族独特的断句，音节从咽喉涌上来，重音压在后腔，清晰明确，掷地有声。爱人猝不及防又恰到好处的告白，将他逼得举步维艰。

太狡猾了。他想。这个人永远都是这样主动，这样蛮不讲理，一点机会都不留给他。道歉如此，言明爱意也是如此。为什么他总是能够如此顺畅地把这样的告白说出口？为什么我自己做不到？

在阿不思的印象里，这十几年来他向着爱人直言“我爱你”的次数寥寥无几，甚至用一只手就能数得过来。盖勒特曾经开玩笑，说你只会在喝醉酒的时候说爱我。这并不是因为不爱，而是因为他觉得这样的话语多说无益。他并不像那些热情洋溢的法国人或意大利人，敢于成天把我爱你挂在嘴边，也不像那些随意过头的美国人，习惯在结束一通电话时说一句爱你宝贝。

但是。也许。

也许那只是因为，我实在太爱你了。

而你爱我这件事情，我是知道的。

“我知道(Ich weiβ)。”

他听到自己沙哑的、带着哭腔的声音。

他们紧紧地拥抱，继而接吻。阿不思仰着头闭上眼睛，把那些泪水尽数蹭到盖勒特的衣领上，“那就记得想我，亲爱的，”鼻息相接时，他听见对方轻声道。

“千万别忘了我，你要每天每夜想我。”

他揽紧了对方的腰，嘴角却不自觉地浮上去。命令式的语句让他惶恐，却也让他心怀期待。他拼命地亲吻对方，想要堵住他的嘴，又想听到更多，听那些不经意流露出的、充满占有欲的情话。他睁开眼睛，看到来自飞机尾翼的、过分耀眼的亮白，以及天边温沉的绯红，那些令人战栗的光辉交织在一起，像是火光一闪，在他的脑海里熊熊燃烧起来。

这是场旷日持久的旅途，而故事还未结束。黑夜总会过去，而清晨太阳会升起，明媚的一天又将开始。春天已然到来了，那些美好的未来都值得期盼，它们触手可及。而他们不畏险阻。

“一刻未忘。”他回答。

END

*Grinsen:(作德语名词时)露齿而笑，龇牙咧嘴。大概算是给盖哥起的小昵称啦www


End file.
